rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 40
Notunoth 16, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. OOS 38 and 39 occur immediately before. Transcript Kiono: Kiono wanders back around now I guess. She sees Edger, nods once like "Yeah, that figures," and tosses hat!Akaros like a frisbee toward Ondo. "I found your dragon." Scabacca: Scabacca leaps and catches the dragon hat, and begins to return him to Kiono before the hat dematerializes and settles back into Ondo, restoring his functions. Kiono: Kiono pets Scabacca on the head. "Ondo, Akaros wants to tell you that he is definitely not the source of your emotions and to stop blaming him for them." Ondo: Ondo flexes his hands as power restores to him, then slowly reaches up to touch his hood as it forms. "I... Akaros?" Veggrek: Veggrek removes himself from Ondo’s chest and tosses his shield down the beach for Scabacca. Akaros: "No, I'' Akaros. You Ondo." Ondo: "Oh, BEEP off." Akaros: "As you wish." ''Akaros goes to leave again Ondo: "No no no wait I didn't mean it come back-" Akaros: He settles back into Ondo, wordlessly Ondo: Despite having power restored, Ondo remains where he is half-lying down. "You never mentioned the emotions thing before. At least not to me." Akaros: "You seemed....... unwilling to accept the possibility." Ondo: Ondo is quiet for, a while. "I don't know if I would have at first. I still don't know what to do with that - if you're not responsible, what is?" pause. "But, I can't think of a reason you'd lie about that. Or maybe I can but," he says softly. "I... guess I trust you enough not to lie about that?" Veggrek: Veggrek peers at Edger’s snack table. He’s just curious about what’s available. Gloom: It's like half corn nuggets Akaros: "I don't pretend to know how things like souls and emotions work," Akaros says. "But uh... thanks." Ondo: "What am I going to do..." he murmers. Veggrek: “...Would you like a snack now?” Vale: vale is approaching the beach Ondo: "Sure." Veggrek: Veggrek hesitantly picks up a corn nugget. “Can I toss it to you so Akaros can catch it in the air? That might be fun.* Ondo: "I think that's up to him, not I." Veggrek: “...Akaros, can I toss it to you?” “You know what, no, Ondo wanted a snack. Here.” Veggrek brings over as many corn nuggets as his little hands can carry. Vale: vale can see ondo moving around again, with a cape, and internally sighs with relief "hello. did i miss anything." approaches the group from behind Ondo: "Oh, hello Vale. I've learned Akaros is not responsible for my emotions." "Kiono found him." Vale: "i would like more details than that if possible." Ondo: Ondo holds up his hands helplessly. Vale: vale sighs and lays in the sand by the group, and puts her hands over her face. she is so tired. she is so done. she wants to scream. gotta keep up the mask. Kiono: Kiono is sitting at the edge of the light, having not moved since she got back, observing, but otherwise not interacting. Vale: after some time in silence, vale sits up and brushes sand from her hair "we are preparing for the mirage temple tomorrow and departing oceanside on the 18th, correct?" Ondo: "Indeed." Ondo sounds far away. Vale: "what does preparing entail." Kiono: "Making sure we are prepared for a battle against an unknown enemy," Kiono offers at length. Veggrek: “How?” Veggrek ventures. Kiono: "Purchasing potions, I imagine." Ondo: "Have we gathered any new information about the temple?" Gloom: investigation checks from Vale, please Vale: 9, 15, 4, 13, 3 Gloom: Tower, formerly Mistral's Watchtower, was commissioned and build by Telemanus Mistral to watch for his love's return from the Northern Wastes. It has been since repurposed as a Lighthouse, and then abandoned entirely when the seas became dangerous to sail. nothing beyond what you know already is revealed about any other topics, though a vast array of knowledge is stored in Oceanside Veggrek: Veggrek nibbles on one of the corn nuggets. Kiono: "I've learned nothing new." Vale: "no." Ondo: "I see." "Then we shall just have to go and... hope for the best." Vale: "okay." has a hand resting on her forehead, the other one slowly bunching and releasing sand, as she watches the fire dance Veggrek: Upon this flagrant disregard of norms not causing the distilled nightmare or whatever it is to eject itself in disgust, Veggrek hurls the corn nugget into the ocean. Vale: seeing this happen, vale turns her head to look at veg and gives him a curious look Veggrek: “Has anyone got any personal baggage they’re worried about bringing to the temple?” Vale: "why? have you?" Veggrek: “Because it’s— that’s not the point. Never mind. I’m probably— we haven’t been weird lately, have we? We’re fine.” Ondo: "I have my woodcarving supplies, my journal, these coils of rope, but I think everything should fit," Ondo muses. Vale: "we are never not weird." "case in point--ondo's response." Ondo: "Hm?" Vale: "personal baggage is an expression. it is referring to unresolved emotional issues." Ondo: "Oh! Why yes, goodness we have those." "I feel more than ever like I am going to die. And yet also, strangely calm." Veggrek: “That’s worrying. I’m worried.” Ondo: "Of course. I am also worried about all of you. Just all the time lately, at this point." Veggrek: “Do you think you’re at risk of accepting your death too easily?” Ondo: Ondo stands up properly. "We all feel things! We all have luggage! And it's just... no Veggrek I didn't mean it that literally." He sighs and pinches his mask-nose. Veggrek: “Oh! Sorry, carry on.” Ondo: "I just - I have no idea why it hurts so much." "Not just for me - look at all of you." Veggrek: Veggrek blinks up at Ondo, then glances at Kiono and Vale in turn. “What do you... mean?” Ondo: "Everyone is suffering." Vale: “i suppose i can agree with that.” Veggrek: “They say into every life a little rain must fall...” “...Which is to say. Everyone suffers sometimes.” Vale: “what is the purpose of this discussion. what are we trying to accomplish.” Ondo: "I want to fix it," Ondo says emphatically. "But I do not know how." Veggrek: “Lady Dyana was always wonderful at lifting spirits. I’m— I’m sure when we get her back, things will cheer up.” Vale: mes can to kiono “you’re being rather quiet.” Ondo: "Also, Vale, when you do that it is incredibly useful but also, sort of rude." Vale: “hm?” Kiono: Kiono will have responded, "I have nothing to say." Ondo: "Having secret conversations in front of everyone," he says. Vale: “ah i did not want to distrupt the flow of conversation.” Ondo: "We are always keeping secrets from each other and that is - I don't know enough to say if that is normal or not." Veggrek: “Well, it— it is a bit disruptive, honestly, seeing you do that. I think. Like you’re not listening.” Vale: “i merely told kiono she is being rather quiet.” “i didnt want to call attention to it, but there it is.” Veggrek: “Or I start thinking— I try not to but I start wondering what you’re talking about...” Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono. And now he will try to make an insight check, which he will inevitably fail. Yup, that’s a 3. Kiono: "I simply don't know enough about emotional turmoil to be of use in this conversation." Vale: “nor do i, frankly.” Ondo: "Do you honestly think I do? I have had emotions for 2 months." Vale: “no i dont think you’re any more or less qualified than the rest of us. i was trying to make a point.” Veggrek: “...I think we should all go scream into the sea.” Kiono: "What would be the point of that?" Veggrek: “Getting our emotions out.” Vale: “veggrek i think that is an amazing idea.” Ondo: "You can get them out?" Veggrek: “We can try!” Vale: “not literally, ondo.” Kiono: "A shame." Vale: “the two of you need to read about idioms and figures of speech.” gets up “veggrek want to come scream with me.” Veggrek: Veggrek hops up after her. “I absolutely do.” Veggrek: “Ondo? Akaros? Kiono?” Kiono: She sighs and stands, prepared to follow them in this bizarre and confusing endeavor. Vale: vale seeks out some kind of trail of rocks leading away from shore, where there arent other people Ondo: Ondo follows, also a bit confused. Vale: assuming vale finds a WAVE BREAKER away from other people, she carefully clambers on out to the end of it Kiono: Kiono is following, more out of curiosity than intention to participate. Vale: turns to veg, assuming he follows her there too "would you like to start?" Veggrek: Veggrek absolutely does follow her. He perches on a rock, gazing out to sea, and shrieks like something that’s never seen the sun before. Veggrek: ”''WE’RE FINE!” Veggrek yowls, “THIS IS A CATHARTIC SCREAM! PLEASE DON’T BE ALARMED! WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY DISTURBANCE!”'' True Form Renn: vale turns into her true form, then renn follows up with a loud yell. "SCREW YOU, RUE! DON'T TAKE ONDO AWAY!!!!" Veggrek: Veggrek blinks at her, and continues: “DEMON SCUM! GIVE ME MY MENTOR BACK!” True Form Renn: "F''**'' YOU, MOTHER AND FATHER, AND YOUR STUPID MARRIAGE!" Veggrek: ”''GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!”'' Ondo: Ondo seems startled for a moment, looking at the two of them. He walks up hesitantly. Veggrek: “I DESERVE IT! I’VE BEEN NOTHING BUT DEVOTED! HOW DARE YOU!” Ondo: "I...DO NOT CARE VERY MUCH FOR DEMONS?!" True Form Renn: renn turns to high five ondo Veggrek: “I LOVE MY FRIENDS!” Ondo: Ondo accepts the high five. 'Oh, good.' True Form Renn: "HEY AKAROS HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ONDO LIKE THAT!!!" Ondo: "I ALSO CARE VERY DEEPLY FOR MY FRIENDS VERY MUCH." Veggrek: “I HAVE HAD A VERY DIFFICULT WEEK!” True Form Renn: "KIONO WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CONFUSING THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!!!!" Ondo: "AKAROS I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU JUST TOLD ME THINGS WHEN THEY COME UP INSTEAD OF WEEKS LATER. USE YOUR WORDS, YOU STUPID DRAGON." True Form Renn: "STUPID DRAGON!!" renn echos Veggrek: “YOU LET ME BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING TO EAT ME! FOR WEEKS!” True Form Renn: "I HATE MYSELF!!!!!!!" Veggrek: ”''I HATE MYSELF TOO!”'' True Form Renn: turns to high five veg too Veggrek: HIGH FIVE Ondo: "I DO NOT HATE MYSELF BUT I LIKE YOU BOTH VERY MUCH!" Veggrek: “I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH TOO! EVERY TIME I LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR I FEEL SICK!” True Form Renn: "GET LOST, JULIEN!!!!!" Ondo: "I WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVE EMOTIONS, AND THEN I WANT YOU TO TAKE THEM BACK!" "I WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY AGain..." Kiono: Kiono watches all of this in silence, utterly bewildered. Veggrek: “KEEPING UP THE CIVILIZED ACT IS EXHAUSTING!” Veggrek hollers. “I FEEL LIKE I’M PLAYING AT HEROISM! MAYBE I WAS PUT ON THIS EARTH TO SCRATCH AND BITE AND LINE A DRAGON’S TOILET AT BEST!” True Form Renn: renn interrupts her screaming to look at ondo Ondo: Ondo is staring out to sea, looking less tall. Veggrek: “I CAN’T DO WHAT YOU WANT IF YOU DON’T TALK TO ME! WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I SEEK GUIDANCE FROM YOU I FEEL LIKE A PEST? IS IT NOT WITHIN YOUR POWER TO JUST TELL ME I’M DOING IT WRONG!?” True Form Renn: renn puts a hand on ondo's back Veggrek: “MAYBE MY DIVINE PURPOSE IS TO FLAIL AND STUMBLE AND PLAY SOME TINY PART IN THE STORY OF THE REAL HEROES! MAYBE MY DIVINE PURPOSE SU— O-Ondo?” Ondo: Ondo reaches up slowly and clutches his head. His mask is bowed. "I want to see them again." His voice box sounds funny, almost glitchy. True Form Renn: "yeah. good. let it all out." quietly Ondo: "I don't know how. It hurts. Get it out." True Form Renn: "just keep talking about it." "or...let yourself feel it." "it's the worst, but...." "..i think it's....good to talk about it? maybe?" "if you want to." Veggrek: “That’s... understandable.” Veggrek murmurs. “Nothing aches for me like Lady Dyana’s absence, and I have... I mean, we’re going to see her again. But you... Ondo, do you believe you’ll be together in death?” Ondo: "I d-d-don't.... know. I don't kn-know if warforged... g-go anywhere." Veggrek: “Ondo, pick me up, please.” Ondo: Ondo slowly, jerkily turns towards Veggrek and lifts him. True Form Renn: plops down on a large jagged rock and looks out at the water Veggrek: “There you go. That’s it.” Veggrek puts his hand on the cheek of Ondo’s mask. “I... don’t know much about warforged. But I believe all souls find their way home to Lysaro, and you’re a soul.” Ondo: "W-will I? I think I... I thought I was as close to death as a warforged can be. And then I was brought back." Veggrek: “Well, sometimes that happens.” “...Wait, do you want to die?” Ondo: "I-I don't know. I... don't know what would happen if I did." "I'm sorry." Ondo sets Veggrek down. "I think the rest of you should go back to screaming." True Form Renn: "i'm good." shakes her head no Veggrek: “I think I’m screamed out.” Ondo: "A-Ah..." True Form Renn: "felt good though." Veggrek: “I’m glad.” Ondo: Ondo looks over at Kiono. Gloom: Kiono, this display sparks a memory: "Lysaro, you idiot!" Your old friend shouts down from the precipice of the council hall. She throws up her hands and turns away, completely destroying her facade of cool aloofness that you know is, of course, just that. "What did the kid do now?" "He was doing so well." She says, exasperated. "He just decided to go back and get the Cursed Evil Sword." You can't help but laugh. This chosen one has caused your friend no end of irritation, generally acting contraposed to anything any chosen one would reasonable do. '' ''"He's going to end up meeting him." She says. Your mirth recedes, but does not fade. "Worst case is what, you have to revenant him?" "Worst case is that they get along." "That... would be bad," You say. "But what chance is there of that? You remember him better than any of us, he's a nightmare. No one is as full of himself." "Except Lysaro." Your friend paces to the edge again. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE CAPABLE OF LOSING, RIGHT?" She shouts over the edge. You stand and walk to her, and peer over the edge. From here, you can see everything, and indeed you see the upstart antipaladin now negotiating with the sword merchant he sold the weapon to. By setting it on fire. Quite accidentally. You pat your friend on the head. "Oh yes. This will definitely be fine." Veggrek: “Kiono? Would you like to try it? I’m sure I can think of something else to scream about if you don’t want to be the only one.” Kiono: "I..." Kiono hesitates, but slowly makes her way out to the peer. "I can manage..." She stares out over the waters a moment, then screams something in celestial, approximately three sentences long, with the final one so filled with rage she shakes from it. She heaves a few breaths afterwards, then turns back to the group, still looking a little confused. "I don't know if that helped, but... Well, maybe it did." Veggrek: Veggrek gives Kiono a smile and a thumbs up. Kiono: Kiono returns the thumbs up, but without much energy. Vale: renn turns back into vale as she sits there Ondo: "What do... we do now." Vale: "whatever you want." "i intend to sit here for a while." Kiono: Kiono walks over to Ondo and holds out her halberd. "Would you hold this for me for a moment?" Ondo: Ondo looks at her and his posture shows a little bit of... surprise? He takes it from her anyway though. Veggrek: !!!??? Kiono: Kiono hands it over, then sprints toward the edge of the we decided it's called, and launches herself as far as she possibly can into the ocean. Kiono pops up some distance away, and just furiously swims in a random direction for a while before swimming back. Some time later she climbs her way out of the water, panting and soaked, and returns to Ondo. She holds out a hand for the halberd. "Thank you." Ondo: Ondo nods and hands it back to her. Kiono: Between breaths she manages, "I felt the need to hit something. So I swam instead." Veggrek: “Did it help?” Kiono: She thinks for a moment. "Perhaps. I don't feel like hitting anything anymore." Veggrek: “I’d call that a success.” Kiono: "What, uh, what did we succeed in doing, exactly?" Veggrek: “Sating the urge to hit something in a non-destructive way?” Kiono: "If we all had that urge, why didn't we just spar?" Vale: "letting out some of our emotions." "not sating the urge to hit things necessarily." Veggrek: “Right. Yes.” “Somehow I feel more... centered, now. I was worried, but...” Veggrek cocks his head to one side, then the other. “I feel like... either the Gods already knew what I was thinking, or I’m below their notice.” Vale: "i feel better." Veggrek: “I’m glad.” Veggrek pats Vale’s leg. Kiono: "Being below the gods' notice is... a comfort to you?" Veggrek: Veggrek thinks for a bit. “...Sort of? I don’t know, I think I might rather that they’re busy with some greater business than... they see us, down here, and it’s part of their plan. That seems cruel.” “And, you know, goblins get along mostly by escaping notice.” A wry little chuckle. Ondo: Ondo picks up a rock and throws it at the moon. I'm not sure which. Kiono: Kiono watches the rock, her eyes reaching Meyrin and staying there. Quietly she says, "We're going to the Mirage Temple in a few days..." "Her temple." Ondo: "Do you think that we will meet Meyrin." Vale: hope not. Kiono: "...I don't know. I don't know if I want to." Ondo: Ondo turns to look at Kiono. "I feel like that's just how these things go though, isn't it?" Veggrek: “...Kiono, why did you tell our patron goddess to fuck off? Conditionally, of course. That still seems— I mean, I couldn’t.” Kiono: "Beca-- I..." She still finally breaks her gaze on the moon and turns from it to look at Veg, then out over the water. She quietly repeats the first portion of what she had screamed a few moments earlier. "I don't need some upstart godling controlling me." Veggrek: “...Are you sure?” Kiono: "Quite." Ondo: Ondo is tired, but does think 'wild thing to say but alright Kiono'. Veggrek: “I mean, I would— I would love to feel controlled by a god, honestly. Take the pressure off me— Okay.” Kiono: "I am quite content being... me. Without......" A long pause. "Belxari isn't the one I want contact from." "And no matter who it is, I don't need them controlling me." Ondo: "What if we just..." Ondo trails off, staring at the moon. "No, I guess we have to." Kiono: "If you suggest it, I'll agree with you," Kiono says, casting a sideways glance at Ondo. "Please don't suggest it." Veggrek: “...Killed the Gods?” Ondo: "What did you think I was going to s- what? Goodness." Kiono: Kiono stares at Veg in shock. Veggrek: “Fork in the puzzle.” Veggrek shrugs. Kiono: "I'm not sure that's just a fork, Squire Veggrek." Veggrek: “...Knife?” Kiono: "Grenade." Ondo: "We would need more than a grenade." Veggrek: “Ah. Sorry. I thought we were more comfortable with heresy than we seem to be...” Akaros: "I bet a grenade would have been a solution for that puzzle." Kiono: "It, ah, is less a matter of heresy and more... For one, I'm surprised you suggested it, and for another, it seems.... rather difficult. Maybe it's more like a sewing needle in a puzzle? It also seems a bit excessive, perhaps." "Which is why I thought of a grenade. It would have been excessive there." Ondo: "What I was going to suggest was that we simply just... leave. Who wants to start off the next apocalypse? Not I." "But. Whether we trust Belxari or not... completing that halberd may be the key to Kiono's memories." Veggrek: “Wait, you have amnesia?” “I wasn’t serious about killing the Gods, by the way. I was just— flippantly suggesting something...” Kiono: Kiono sits, sort of wrapped around her halberd like a pole. "I suppose that is the simplest way to put it, yes." Veggrek: “That... explains some things. Okay.” Veggrek goes to gently bump fists. Kiono: With something almost bordering on a smile, Kiono returns the fist bump. Vale: vale's just been sitting there throwing small pebbles and stuff in the water for the record Veggrek: “Amnesia buddies.” Veggrek croaks. “Amn... Amnimigos. Amnigos. Amigamnesiacs?” Ondo: Ondo's staring out at the ocean again. Kiono: Ditto there. Veggrek: Veggrek joins Vale in tossing pebbles into the water. It’s good practice. Every so often he has to fight the urge to tuck an especially shiny or colorful one into his pocket. Ondo: "I do not know what I am going to do." Veggrek: “Now, or tomorrow, or after that?” Ondo: "After that." "If Akaros isn't what caused my emotions, I... I don't know how to fix myself." Kiono: "Perhaps you don't need fixing," Kiono offers quietly. "Not in that respect, anyway. Emotions are.... painful, frustrating, but..." She pauses, looks up at the sky. "Have you ever noticed that we call living things 'beings'? It's marvelous. People... they are a verb. They do things, constantly. Life doesn't just happen to them. They make life happen. And it hurts sometimes and is awful, but that just makes the good all the better. It shines like a star against a dark backdrop." "I don't know yet if it's worth it or not, Ondo ar' Thond Tira, but I think it is worth finding out." Veggrek: Veggrek blinks at Kiono, agog. Pebbles slip through his fingers and clatter against the piles of their fellows. “That was beautiful. You sound like something out of Star Walk.” Vale: “they.” “why did you say they.” Veggrek: “Well, Ondo isn’t... ‘living,’ per se...” Kiono: "No, he is among the living." She is still looking up at the stars. "If he wasn't, then he wouldn't care about his friends, have friends, family. It wouldn't hurt." "And I said 'they' because... it made the sentences feel weird otherwise." Veggrek: “Are you a person?” Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono. It is hard to tell what he's think- woah Veg jeez "This is a very touching speech that has turned into the 4th degree, for some reason." Kiono: "The... fourth what?" Ondo: "I don't know, I saw it in Monochromia." Kiono: "Oh." Ondo: Ondo turns his head back to the ocean. "What you're saying Kiono... I could try. To find out. I think you are right. But..." "I cannot go back to my people now. What would they think of me, if they saw me like this?" He sounds distant. Kiono: "Perhaps they will endeavor to be like you." Veggrek: “If they reject you, then... maybe you can find new people.” Ondo: Ondo looks back at both of them and the angle his head-to shoulder ratio is at implies, 'what?' Vale: “i think you are making assumptions, ondo.” Ondo: "I am assuming that they are still the people I remember," he says. "Perhaps that is not true. I cannot say." Vale: “instead of worrying about it endlessly, if it concerns you so much, find out.” Kiono: "If they don't like you, then they're wrong." Veggrek: “Well— they’ve got an opinion. And they’re missing out on your wonderful friendship.” Ondo: Ondo is spacing out as he makes an Elf Check He's remembering the letter from Ruraina, trying to make sense of these new elves in his mind. And then he suddenly feels like he's been punched in the arcane core. Ondo's head snaps up, he freezes in place, and just stands there. He probably makes enough of a jerky cartoon robot motion, followed by complete unresponsiveness, enough that you could tell something was weird about that Veggrek: “Ondo? Ondo? Oh, dear. Akaros?” Kiono: "Are you alright, Ondo?" Ondo: Ondo turns around suddenly. "When can we go?" Kiono: "Wh-what?" "To the elves?" Ondo: "My people - yes, when can we go? After the temple?" Vale: “what made you change your mind so quickly.” Kiono: "It, uh, might depend on if we've heard from Elaina or Seresh perhaps, but I imagine we could do that, yes." Vale: ouch. stab. it’s fine. Ondo: "I remembered - some things- I think that there is something I need to know, and they will have the answers." He says frantically. "It is not a lot but it is all I have." Vale: “i’ll go with you.” Kiono: "May we ask what you've remembered?" "Or what they have or..." Ondo: "Ah - it is, Ruraina's name. It follows an elvish naming tradition that implies - I believe one of my masters lived among them, at some point." Kiono: "Oh. Well that would.. be good. Perhaps they will know how to repair you." Ondo: "I don't think - I don't know if she could still be alive - maybe - but she was there." Veggrek: “I want to go as soon as we can.” Veggrek puts his hand on Ondo’s leg. “If Lord Varren doesn’t demand our attention.” Ondo: "Right - yes, of course, there is no pressing rush. But I would like to go as soon as - oh dear me I'm still like this though. We are going to have to make sure to hide Akaros." Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't they need to know about Akaros in order to repair you?" Ondo: "I don't expect they will be able to - Ruraina said that knowledge was lost. It will be better if they don't know I'm harbouring a draconic god of destruction - I'' know he's fine, but it might cause a panic-" ''Ondo is still buzzing with energy, pacing just a little bit. Kiono: "Oh, you... wish to... see your former master? Or their descendants...?" Ondo: Ondo half stops. "I need to know what happened - if she really survived." Vale: “okay.” Kiono: "Oh, alright." "Yes, unless, as Squire Veggrek points out, something involving Varren or perhaps if Seresh contacts us, we will, I think, go visit Ruraina then." "I... assume you would rather see Seresh before the elves..? If he can help you recover your... roots." Ondo: "Yes - indeed, that would be useful, still, they would ask less questions, and I could move without Akaros in a pinch - I suppose I could move without Akaros entirely then, that would be strange." Ondo half stops again and brings a hand to his chin. "I suppose then he could come and go as he pleases? I am getting off topic." Vale: “you’ve had a number of revelations today, havent you.” Ondo: "Yes! I am not sure that I am not going crazy. Does this one make sense?" Ondo is reviewing the letter again in his mind. "I have been at least 3 different people today I think, I don't know how you do it." Vale: shrugs, still just looking out towards the water Kiono: "What?" Ondo: "What what?" Kiono: "Why have you been three people? How have you been three people?" Ondo: "I mean that I have been feeling and thinking and acting very differently than I have not very long ago, and not very long before that." He looks at Vale. "Vale, are you alright?" Vale: “i am overall feeling much better after screaming.” Ondo: "You... do not mind that I am going to see the elves?" Vale: “it’s better for you.” “do you guys want to hear something funny.” Veggrek: “I’d love to.” Vale: “toot bye isnt a real thing.” “or it wasn’t, i suppose.” Ondo: "It wasn't?" Vale: “another me...tallo....mispoke.” “la—another persona used to say ‘toodles’, and i accidentally said it as tallo, correcting myself only after it was too late.” Veggrek: “Does it gut you that we keep reminding you of your mistake and now it’s a trend?” Vale: “it doesnt matter.” Kiono: "You've made a mark on the world. Not many people can say their is quite so... widespread." Vale: “just making life happen and shining like a star.” Ondo: Ondo is beginning to deflate, a bit. "Ah..." Veggrek: “I tried to make ‘long strings’ happen in a similar vein to spite Xelbari. It was the best I could think of.” Ondo: "Should we, stop saying toot-bye then?" Vale: “i was sharing it because it is funny.” Veggrek: “Oh! Haha!” “What a turn of events!” Vale: “so tomorrow we are to buy potions for the temple.” “the day after we depart with the shifting shamshir.” “we accomplish—adding another piece to the halberd, whatever that entails.” “after that depends on if we hear word from seresh or ruraina, as well as other unknown variables.” Veggrek: “Or Elaina.” Kiono: "Yes, I believe that to be our plan." "Is there reason we would hear from Ruraina before then?" Vale: “ah. i meant elaina.” Kiono: "Ah." Veggrek: “Do you suppose they’re related?” Kiono: "Why would they be related?" Veggrek: “Similar names.” Kiono: "I.... I don't think that's how that works. Is that how that works? I'm not sure I've ever met siblings before." Vale: “do we have anything else of importance to discuss leading up to tomorrow.” Kiono: "Yes." Vale: never met siblings before. Kiono: "What did you mean that... I insist on confusing you?" "To my knowledge, I've never intentionally confused you." Vale: “oh. that. not a quick topic to approach.” Veggrek: “Kitano.” Kiono: "What?" She stiffens and goes for her halberd. Veggrek: “Kiono— No, no, I’m sorry, he’s not here. Just— similar names.” “You’re his sister!” Kiono: "...yes...?" "Oh." "I said I'd never met siblings, not that I didn't have one." Veggrek: “Sorry, carry on. You’re neither possessed nor getting some sort of thrill out of bewildering us, you’re just like that?” Kiono: "Like.... like what? Exactly?" Kiono looks bewildered. Veggrek: “...Strange?” Kiono: "I suppose I must be if those are the only options." She looks at Vale. "Would you say that Squire Veggrek also insists on confusing you?" Vale: “i cannot think of a way to answer that question without it being misconstrued wildly.” Kiono: "I'll just assume, then, that everything I say comes across as nonsensical gibberish." Veggrek: “The amnesia thing helps. Explain it, I mean.” Ondo: Ondo has been re-reading the letter from Ruraina in the background. He looks up. "I don't think Kiono is any stranger than the rest of us. She just does not have as many explanations to give. That is why we have to complete the halberd." Veggrek: “That makes sense.” Kiono: Kiono nods once in agreement, though isn't particularly enthused about it. Vale: vale opens her mouth to say something, then thinks better of it Kiono: Kiono is silent a while, staring off across the ocean, then stands. "Perhaps it is best if we get back and sleep." Veggrek: “Big day tomorrow.” Kiono: "A tall day." Veggrek: “Big day... today.” Ondo: "Wide week." Veggrek: “A deep month.” Vale: vale starts to head back Ondo: "Well. I suppose I shall just... Go... Do something then." Kiono: "If... Perhaps you can look for somewhere to purchase our potions from? It would save us a lot of effort tomorrow..." Ondo: "Indeed! I will scout for a suitable apothecary." Veggrek: “Burben shall join you. Goodnight, Ondo!” Ondo: "Goodnight everyone." Kiono: "Goodnight, Ondo ar' Thond Tira." Veggrek: At some point, on the journey back to the resort... “Kiono, are you aware that none of us know celestial? Or I— I don’t think anyone does. I don’t.” Kiono: "I... I hadn't considered it. Though there are non-celestials who know the language. It is a language, after all." Veggrek: “Oh, of course. I just...” Veggrek narrows his eyes at the ground. “...Didn’t understand what you were saying, is what I’m getting at. Just so you know.” Kiono: ".....it... wasn't about any of you. And it felt more comfortable for me, I think. Helped more than shouting in Common might have..." Veggrek: “That’s completely alright.” Veggrek looks back up at her, eyes smiling. “I’m happy it helped! I just thought I’d mention if something came up later, you know, and we didn’t know what you were talking about, since you’d said it in Celestial...” Kiono: "If what I say requires translation, then I will translate for you," *Kiono says, somewhat confused. "Unless you think it was on accident...? It takes some conscious thought to switch languages." Veggrek: “The situation I had in my head was sort of like: You’d have said something in Celestial, thinking we all knew it, and then mentioned it later— the thing you said in Celestial— expecting us to know. Does that make any sense?” Kiono: "I see. No, I had assumed none of you understood it. Perhaps that is rude, assuming people can’t speak certain languages..." Veggrek: “Perhaps. Heaven knows it can lead to awkwardness. Would you— would you be all right with any of us learning it?” Kiono: "If you wish to learn it, that is your decision." Veggrek: “Well, of course, but that’s not what I’m asking— I mean, would you be comfortable teaching it? I don’t want to— if that’s something that’s yours, you know, and you wouldn’t want us to understand, that’s— no, that’s incoherent.” Kiono: "Oh." Veggrek: “It’s a language. And you have a journal. It’s just— there’s an intimacy to it, isn’t there? Sharing a language? I’ll know when you’re cursing. If you teach me the curses.” Kiono: "I... don't... usually curse in celestial..? But, I suppose I could... attempt to teach you, yes." Veggrek: “I’d like that.” Ondo: Ondo looks at her like, 'I know you know how to curse in celestial'. Kiono: "Perhaps we should... hm..." She looks at Vale and Ondo in turn. "Were you going to have your.... draconic lessons tonight yet?" "Perhaps not," she answers for herself, realizing that it is stupid late. "Tomorrow perhaps. And the flight to the... our next location... it will be lengthy." Veggrek: “Oh, yes. Not tonight. We’ve got time.” “How do you say ‘goodnight’ in Celestial?” Kiono: She says the thing. Veggrek: Veggrek repeats it back to her. Vale: as theyre heading into the inn, assuming there’s no conversing going on that she’d interrupt, vale turns to kiono Vale: mescan “do you have some way for magic spells to be unable to detect you?” Kiono: mescan "To my knowledge, only Ondo has something like that." She side-eyes Vale like, 'we just discussed this'. Vale: mescan “how is it that kitano has not found you.” Kiono: mescan "I assume because we have teleported to several vastly different locations in a short period of time." Vaggrek: Veggrek is repeating ‘goodnight’ in Celestial to himself, trying to commit it to memory. Vale: mescan “has he tried to reach out to you at all with sending magic.” Kiono: mescan "He has not." Vale: mescan “hm.” Kiono: Kiono stares at her. mescan "Did you just use the message cantrip to say 'hm'?" Vale: mescan “yes.” Kiono: Kiono tilts her head in an 'yeah, okay' motion and looks back forwards, responding, "He wants me dead, not safe. Sending would not help find me." Veggrek: Veggrek goes about his nightly business. Cleaning the seawater out of his clothes, praying, looking at Dyana in the magic mirror, that sort of thing. Kiono: Kiono also does her typical nightly things - mostly just journaling and bathing - but also devotes a reasonable amount of time to panicking before bed. Category:OOS